


Busted

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, bart please stop, prompt, you're going to give jaime a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Charlion requested: Getting Caught in the ActOR: Bart needs to stop and Jaime just needs a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlion_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/gifts).



> This is short and fluffy. Char, I hope you're okay with Bart's usual shenanigans. Also, time does not exist, so good luck figuring out where the heck this is supposed to go in the timeline, because I have no clue.

"Bart," Jaime hissed. " _Please-_ "

Bart shushed him, going as far as putting his hand over Jaime's mouth. "If you don't be quiet, we're going to get caught."

"We're going to be caught anyway," Jaime reminded. "Bart, this is _Nightwing_ we're talking about here. He probably knew what you were planning before you did."

Bart rolled his eyes. "Dude, he isn't Batman," he reminded, turning back to rapidly typing in every access code possible. "Now stop distracting me, or I'll never figure out his pass code."

"Why couldn't you just vibrate through the door?" Jaime asked, glancing down the hall nervously.

"I tried," Bart sighed. "He did something so I got electrocuted." Then, under his breath, he muttered, "damn bats." 

_The Nightwing is approaching_ , Khaji Da announced, and Jaime nearly jumped out of his skin.

"He's on his way, _èse_ , we're so dead," he moaned, his eyes flitting around, hoping to catch Nightwing before he caught them.

Bart's fingers moved so quickly over the keypad, Jaime could only make out the blur of movement.

A wing ding stuck itself in the wall, directly between them, and Bart gave a cry as he fell back. Jaime jumped a good foot back, and looked fearfully towards the end of the hallway, we're Nightwing stood, another wing ding in his relaxed grip.

"I told you," Jaime hissed.

Bart glared.

"What were you two doing?" Nightwing asked and stepped toward them, still fiddling with the wing ding.

"It was Bart's idea!"

"Dude!" Bart glared.

"I don't care who's idea it was," Nightwing sighed. "Why were you trying to break it my room?"

Jaime searched frantically for an excuse. Maybe they could convince Nightwing there was a world ending event that could be stopped, but only if they broke into his room. Maybe he would believe it was a dare. Literally anything, because the truth was just too embarrassing, and Jaime paled at the thought of-

"Wally said you kept a stash of chicken whizees in there."

"Bart," Jaime groaned.

Nightwing stared at them for a second before barking out a laugh. It wasn't quite his signature cackle, but it was close enough to make Jaime wince.

"And what if I do?" the older hero dared, raising a brow. 

"Then I want them," the speedster stated, like he just _expected_ Nightwing to hand them over.

He couldn't see it, because of the mask, but Jaime was pretty sure Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Well, sorry, but Wally actually raided my stash yesterday. You've been lied to."

The gasp that escaped Bart's mouth was one of horror. Like, someone just told him they ran over his puppy or something.

A hand latched on to his arm, and Jaime was yanked down the hall. "I can't believe he would hide chicken whizees from me," Bart whined. "He's supposed to be my cousin!"

"Bart, _please_ ," Jaime begged. "If you try breaking into Wally's room too, I'm not sticking around for it. We're lucky Nightwing didn't _kill_ us-"

Bart ignored him, and dragged him all the way to Wally's room. Once again, Jaime was on guard duty.

"You realize we could just go to the store, right?" Jaime hissed, looking out for any sign of the older speedster. 

"It's the principle," Bart huffed.

The former Kid Flash is approaching.

Jaime only sighed. "Let him."

"What?" Bart asked.

"Nothing," Jaime sighed, and leaned against the wall to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
